


Food Chain

by BrownieSnivy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, extreme cheese, food trigger warning, teenage romance and the intrinsic uncertainty and stupidity that comes with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieSnivy/pseuds/BrownieSnivy
Summary: Weevil Underwood's family is almost never home, so he often finds that he has to take care of himself. However, just because he is alone doesn't mean he has to be lonely, and Rex Raptor is on a quest to make sure that his boyfriend never feels starved of affection... or food!
Relationships: Dinosaur Ryuuzaki | Rex Raptor/Insector Haga | Weevil Underwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Food Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while I was lying in bed, and it was so interesting to me that I had to get out a pencil and paper and write it down right then and there! I hope that it entertains you as much as it entertains me. (Also, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in over a year! My parents have gotten a lot stricter on how much time me and my siblings use on the computer, so I struggled to write even when I wanted to. I have many other projects on the way, so please be patient with me and stay tuned if you're interested!)

A verdant breeze swept through the street, ruffling the spring blossoms that decorated the trees and spreading the scent of nature across the neighborhood. Weevil took in a deep breath, enjoying the crisp aroma as he walked down the sidewalk with his eyes glued to his phone. “I’m almost home.” He typed, trying to relax as his finger hovered over the send button with uncertainty. 

It was silly, but ever since he and Rex had started going steady it felt like every pixel of punctuation suddenly became infinitely more important. Fundamentally, he knew that nothing had substantially changed their dynamic, but he couldn’t help but fear the unknown. Nobody had ever even liked him as a friend, so the whole arrangement just seemed extremely fragile to the inexperienced teen. He breathed in another aromatherapeutic breeze and finally sent the message, wincing a little as he gazed at the bouncing thought bubble that immediately popped up on Rex’s end. 

He sighed in relief when he received the text, “Hell yeah!” Another message appeared following it that widened Weevil’s soft smile, “Don’t forget to send me pics of your new cards! I’ve been dying to see that House of Adhesive Tape in the cardboard LOL.” 

When Weevil opened the front door ro his empty house, he immediately shrugged his backpack off and bolted upstairs, not even bothering to kick off his loafers or close the door to his room when his parents weren’t around to scold him. Opening up his card binder and angling his camera to capture the perfect image, Weevil eventually settled into a comfortable position on his bed and sent his partner the pictures with the caption, “This expansion was pretty batshit, not going to lie.” If there was one thing that he was certain of in this relationship, it was that Rex appreciated vulgarity substantially more than his parents or teachers. It was refreshing having a platform to vocalize his internal rantings, even if it ironically felt unnatural sometimes. 

“What even are these cards smh!” Rex replied, accompanied of course with a cluster of laugh-crying emojis, “Who did this?!”

Weevil laughed out loud and responded, “This only confirms my theory that Pegasus is perpetually drunk off his ass.”

“That’d explain Duelist Kingdom LOL.” Rex texted back before adding, “And why some of the cards are so whack.” He attached a picture of the descriptively named Dragon Dwelling in the Cave for emphasis, alongside the card text confirming that the dragon did indeed dwell in a cave, “Place your bets where this guy lives!” 

Weevil reached over to grab a piece of chocolate from his secret stash behind his desk. Last time Rex was over he had managed to sniff out the candy within minutes when his parents had never even noticed in the months he’d been hiding it. Amusingly, he’d only started hoarding junk food after he met Rex since his parents were pretty strict about healthy eating habits. As soon he was introduced to caramel popcorn, it was all over. “Did you get any decent pulls this time?” Weevil asked after wiping his greasy fingers on a tissue. Although many of Rex’s less refined behaviors had rubbed off on him, he still disdained to see his phone or glasses covered in prints. 

Rex sent a picture of a holographic Gentlemander card alongside an emoji wearing sunglasses, “He is the perfect man.”

Weevil snorted, “Should I invest in a tall bowler hat?”

“You’d look like such a doofus LOL.” Rex typed back, “Although he does wear your signature red bowtie… Maybe I have a type?”

Weevil could feel all his insecurities drip away as their conversation continued and he filled his empty home with the sound of pure laughter. When he thought about it, he realized his genuine laugh was something others seldom heard; he was generally pretty humorless at school and he only ever cackled maniacally against his dueling opponents. It had seemed a weak thing to him in the past to be so openly expressive, but in the present moment it was like they were the only two people who mattered. 

Their conversation continued for hours, twisting and turning from anime to spring allergies to whether or not “beeves” was an acceptable plural form of “beef.” Eventually, the sky had filled with stars and Weevil realized he hadn’t had a proper meal. His parents wouldn’t be returning until next weekend, so it seemed as if the responsibility of feeding himself would once again fall on the boy. He wasn’t exactly an expert on preparing meals, in fact he couldn’t even fry an egg without screwing it up, but he was quite experienced in the art of the microwaved meal. He once again found himself wishing Rex was physically here with him now, since he had discovered that his boyfriend was a surprisingly good cook the first time he visited his trailer home. It was touching to have a hot plate full of freshly cooked food served to him for once, even if it was loaded with sickeningly greasy meat. He remembered picking out the sparse selection of stir-fried vegetables and being impressed with the quality while Rex harped on about how confusing Weevil’s vegetarianism was. 

“I’m starving.” Weevil texted, “But it’s literally been the same flavor of cup ramen all week. I wish my parents would at least stock more cereal before abandoning me.” 

Rex responded with an eyes-closed emoji that Weevil assumed was meant to be sympathetic, “I wish I could send you my leftover lasagna through the screen bro.”

“That should be Kaiba’s next big invention.” Weevil joked as he sat up and began to climb down the stairs, “ My stomach is growling like a dinosaur haha.”

“Wish I could be there!” Rex answered instantaneously, “Not just to hear your tyrannosaurus tummy, but so I could at least grill you a cheese sandwich.” 

Weevil lovingly rolled his eyes, “Glad you clarified.” When he reached the kitchen, he set his phone on the counter and began to rummage through the pantry past cans of baked beans and boxes of cake mix for something he could actually make. He eventually found a cup of microwavable noodles and sighed when he realized it was his only option. He filled a glass measuring cup up with water and then set the timer for three minutes, but not before taking a picture of himself flipping off the microwave with “I bite the machine that feeds me” typed out below it. 

An entire minute passed by without a response. Slowly, Weevil felt the unease he’d been struggling with before creeping back into his mind. He wondered if he’d said something insensitive or stupid that had upset him, or if maybe that blockhead had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation. It wouldn't have been the first time, considering that one time when they were at the park and he had managed to fall asleep with a corndog still in his mouth. Weevil remembered being in the middle of a sentence about the upcoming moth flight season when he felt Rex’s head drop like a stone onto his shoulders. For a moment, he had felt annoyed that his partner was seemingly uninterested in their conversation, but it was hard to stay mad when he was still _right there_ like he always was. 

The microwave began to beep for Weevil to remove the boiling water, but he remained firmly in his place awaiting a reply. On the one hand, it was a bit embarrassing to have become so attached to some kid he had only known for a year or two, but on the other it was something that offered the both of them an escape from the loneliness of their everyday lives. Corny as it was, the fact that the two boys would always stand by each other no matter what had proven true time and time again in much more pressing matters than this. Rex liked to say that some of his optimism had rubbed off on his companion over the months, and although Weevil often protested he couldn’t help but prove his point in the moment as he continued to stare hopefully down at the screen.

Suddenly, Weevil’s phone vibrated in his grip to alert him that Rex had just sent a new message, “Sorry for the late reply. Hope you weren’t pissing yourself LOL.” Weevil received another text before getting a chance to properly clap back, “I was just ordering something for you.” Rex’s statement was punctuated by a mischievous purple devil emoji.

“What the fuck did you do?” Weevil replied, relief subtly converting into confusion and anticipation, “If you send me an entire parcel of rubber ducks again I’m not going to be able to hide them from my parents this time.”

“Just be patient.” Rex responded vaguely alongside an inappropriate ghost emoji, “And don’t tell me you don’t appreciate my spontaneity.” Weevil rolled his eyes, remembering having to explain the usage of that word to him over fast food dinner just a week before. He would have been more impressed that his best friend had managed to retain that information if it hadn’t been paired with the memory of him forgetting his own order. 

Weevil texted back before putting on oven mitts to finally take the water out of the microwave, “How foreboding. I hope you're proud of yourself.” As he peeled back the paper from the ramen container, he wondered what sort of outrageous stunt his boyfriend was going to pull on him this time. He had been immediately reminded of the rubber ducks he still had hidden beneath his kitchen sink, but he also recalled an experience the couple had at a bakery in Domino City. Weevil had only left for the bathroom for the better half of a minute, but when he came back he discovered that Rex had somehow bought an entire box of donuts for them to share in the morning. Rex had certainly surprised him with such wasteful spending, but it would have been a nice gesture if they’d been able to afford the train tickets home the next day. At least they had donuts to tide them over while they overturned every nook and cranny in the city looking for spare change. Spontaneous indeed.

Right as Weevil was preparing to pour the scalding water into the styrofoam cup, he heard a loud ringing from his front door. He jumped up a bit in shock, only narrowly avoided spilling boiling water all over his school uniform, before slipping his phone into his pocket and running towards the door. He wondered if Rex had ordered same-day delivery on whatever inane item he had sent to his lonely partner, but although it seemed a very Rex thing to do he doubted the brunet could afford it after buying so many expansion packs. 

He opened the door to discover a delivery man carrying not one but two boxes of pizza, panting in front of a motor-powered scooter that he had propped up against the patio. “Two large pepperoni pizzas for…” He squinted at the little paper attached to the lid, “Bugboy? Sorry if I pronounced that wrong...” 

Weevil stood in the doorframe in shock before stuttering an answer, “Y-yes! Thank you!” He hastily received the food before rushing back inside without another word, placing the cardboard boxes on the dining room table and opening them to release the pleasant aroma of cheese and bread baked to perfection. A wide smile spread across his face as he reached for his phone, “You shouldn’t have!” He quickly added, “I love you so much.”

“Aw shucks!” Rex said alongside several blushing emojis, “I’m glad I could make you feel better! But just so you know, I’m totally broke now… so don’t expect a fancy ring LOL.”

That same feeling Weevil had when Rex first served him a meal returned to him again, lighting his cheeks up with warmth as he realized what it truly meant to have a friend, no, a _family_. Throughout all their hilarious fuck-ups, emotional midnight confessions, petty squabbles, ludicrous near-death experiences, and lonely days when they were the only two people around… they never abandoned each other, not even once. Again he found himself realizing how cheesy it was, yet again still he found himself not caring at all, especially when something that was just as cheesy was sitting in front of his face as a result of it. 

  
Weevil laughed again in that pure, genuine way as he peeled a pepperoni off his pizza and let a little grease smear on his phone screen, “How did you manage to forget I’m a vegetarian _again_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this silly little story! I've always been a massive fan of food, apparently much more than the average person, so I've always felt like feeding someone is the absolute loveliest thing you can do for them. If you liked this short and sweet fic, just know that that sparks joy in me and I hope that I can continue to make you smile with my writing in the future!


End file.
